


sweet.

by viewsofharry



Category: Anna - Harry Styles, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewsofharry/pseuds/viewsofharry
Summary: Harry breaks hearts of many girls... But then Anna comes into his life.





	sweet.

He's really cute. Like endearly cute, not handsome per say, but very very cute. He's entering the band room a few minutes after the first bell has rung, while I am about to enter my homeroom across the hall, and needless to say, I can't keep my eyes off of him. And just like that, as students pass by blocking my view, he is gone from my sight, the sound of the melodic instruments engulfing him away from my eyes. I come back to life and continue into homeroom walking to my seat in the back of the class.

It's third quarter of the 6th grade and I am now accustomed to the familiar faces surrounding me. I'd like to say that one familiar person spikes endless butterflies into my stomach. I've had a crush on him ever since the beginning of this year, with his ivory black hair, dark brown eyes, and his endearing words. As if on queue, he walks into the door just as the late bell rings and walks amongst the sea of students to the seat right next to me. I'd like to say Zayn and I are acquaintances, I mean we talk about school and have many other mediocre conversations, but other than that, I can't work up the courage to tell him about my feelings knowing that those feelings aren't his to return. So, it's fine, it's whatever I can't just put my feelings to the side on command, so I just like him more than I should. Zayn invades my thoughts.

"Hey Anna, finally doing something different with your hair I see?" He says subtly yet bold, if that makes sense.

You see I'd been putting up my charcoal black hair in a sleek ponytail since the beginning of this year, and today I had lost my rubberband, so I just left my hair swaying away with the wind.

I feel the temperature in my cheeks rise, knowing for damn sure I'm red all over my face just from one sentence that comes out of Zayn's lips. My partly open lips are meaning to enunciate words but I can't find the courage.

After about ten seconds of open silence, I suddenly resort to, "Um, thank you."

"No problem." he says with a smirk slowly turning his attention to the blank white pages in front of him: the paper desperately waiting for ink to seep into it's material.

I turn back to my work as well, doing it for the next hour and a half. As I check the clock to see how much time we have left, there are about five minutes left of this dragging advisory period. So, I begin to pack up as well as everyone else in my class. I walk up to the door waiting for the bell when I see the cute nameless boy at the entrance of the band room, doing the same as I: waiting for the bell. I take quick glances just so I don't make it obvious, he's just so uniquely cute it draws me in.  
All admirable thoughts are broken when Zayn pops up right by me.

"So I see you might have an interest in Harry hm?" He says with interest and mock, eyebrows creating little wrinkles at the top of his head.

"What? No. No I don't even- No." I scramble up my words to nothing that makes sense at all, but Zayn just makes me do that, all the time.

"Are you sure? I can help you two get together." He says enthusiastic with a wink. "He's a childhood friend."

Sparking with interest I am suddenly curious, also because I love talking with Zayn, especially because this is probably the only thing they've started conversing over other than academic related things.

"Mm how'd that happen then?"

"His mother and mine were very close in high school. They grew up, but never lost contact, so when Harry and I were born, our mothers would always bring us along on their "hangouts" every year, It's why were pretty close now." He explains.

"Yeah no, I'm not interested, I've already um, got someone I kinda like I guess? But thank you for trying." I end with a slight breathy laugh.

"Hm and whom may this mister be Anna?" He says intrigued, eyebrows again creating forehead wrinkles.

And the bell rings. The universe is really helping me right now I have to thank them later for that, maybe plant a seed and spread the awareness that climate change is real. I don't know.

"Um maybe later, I gotta go." I rush out the door without looking at him in the face or waiting for a response.

 


End file.
